White Houses
by KickAssChic15
Summary: ok so i know that this is like the millinth time! but i am a new writer and am taking over for my friend! this story is kind of crappy but I like it! so basicly the Harry Potter verrsion of Vanessa Carlton's song white houses! Enjoy!


**AN OK SO MY FRIEND PASSED HER FANFICTION NAME AND IDEAS ON TO ME BECAUSE SHE IS MORE INTO HER SCHOOL WORK RIGHT NOW SO I AM REVIZING ALL OF HER STORYS!! SO HERE ARE THE NO BRAINERS…THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS WHOLE STORY ARE NELL AND JENNY!!! R&R AND ENJOY!!!** Crashed

Ginny Wesley walked onto the beach of California "I'm really in L.A'' she whispered to herself. It took her a total of like three seconds until she noticed an incredibly handsome young man; he was about 6'0 only one inch taller then herself he had untidy jet black hair and the most amazing green eyes and a very muscular figure. Her fantasy ended all too quickly when her new friends she had met that morning called her name.

''Ginny" came Jenny and Herminie's voices.

''Yes" Ginny smiled warmly at them come on we want you to meet some people they said dragging her to the green eyed boy.

**Three hours L8er **

She had found out that his name was Harry and he was 22 only a year older then Ginny. She also met Ron and Dean Jenny and Herminie's boy friends, and also that Harry was very single and ALSO that they were all going to stay in the same white houses. _Well _Ginny thought _this summer will be interesting_.

Harry found his eyes wondering to Ginny. He discreetly looked her over. She was drop dead sexy. She had blood red hair that fell a little past her mid-back, her breasts were large, round, and full they looked to Harry, who had seen his share of tits like a big C cup. Her legs were long, her stomach was flat and all of what he could see of her was tan. _Oh yes,_ he thought _you and I are going to have a wonderful time this summer. _

That night Jenny was ragging on Ginny

"Gin you're WAY 2 thin here eat,'' she said shoving chips to Ginny, who took then gratefully. They were all semi-tired and all were board in the living room crashed on the floor they decided 2 play spin the bottle. The 5 of them sat in a circle and started (AN Jenny BF Dean had to go to his parents house) the bottle, Ginny had just spun landed on Harry. They leaned to each other to kiss as their friends made whooping sounds. _Wow she's a good kisser on top of everything else! _Harry thought extremely happy as they parted.

Jenny screamed out and it was no pose she danced for what seemed like hours but she went and went never stopping. Dean had come back from his parents house, and while he told a joke Ginny could not help the beer going through her nose and this new joke soon became an inside one. Ginny was so exited she had not spoken the whole time she had felt this before with her own friends and she was so HAPPY that she had some down here on her summer break! Ginny felt that it was nice to be comfortable so soon on summer break.

**The next month **

Ginny was laughing at something Harry said then he told her he loved her and she just stared at him. He _seemed _to mean it, but Ginny wasn't sure and she would NEVER say something like that to someone unless she felt it to.

"Well" Harry said. "Do you want to say anything to me?" he asked with an odd look that Ginny couldn't identify in his eyes.

"I don't know" she said looking anywhere but him. Until he cupped her face in her hands and said the LAST thing she expected "I want you to meet my mom and dad.'" To this she replied "Ok" and he kissed her and they drove home.

**The Next Month**

Ginny was SO FREAKED! She had just walked in on Herminie and Dean FUCKING LIKE RABBITS!!!

_Ron is going to be SO HURT _she thought worried about her friend, _WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!!!! Oh well Ginny _she thought to herself _this is NONE of my business and I WILL NOT tell anyone about what I saw! _

She was so rapped up in her thoughts she did not notice Harry coming up behind her.

''Hey Gin'' Harry called making her jump ''sorry didn't mean to scare you'' he said.

''Oh a no um did you need something'' she said quickly.

"Uh yea did you want to go for a ride in my car'' he asked.

''Yea'' Ginny said.

They snuck down to the car as Ginny smelt leather and gas as they drove down the road. Ginny knew they were going to fast but something in her veins told her not to. As she realized she might love him. They pulled over onto a beach as Harry lent over to her and stared to kiss her their clothes were soon forgotten and she gave herself to him. As she lied next to him watching the sun rise she though t of her first time the rush of blood and a little bit of pain then she realized he Harry James Potter was her first... mistake!

The summer soon ended and a lot had happened Ginny walked in on Harry and Herminie doing _it _and her heart felt like it had broken into a thousand pieces and then they had all been set of fire. Later Harry tried to get Ginny to listen to him but she only invited him as well as the others to a talent show that was tonight and she was next they were all in the front row she knew this was how she would say goodbye to them all. She walked off onto the stage and began to sing as she played the piano.

_"Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bunk alone with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's black leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses"

Ginny walked off the stage and out the back door Harry ran to catch her; _how could have I have been so stupid! _he scolded himself _it was her first time she wasn't reedy and I knew that but noooo I did it anyway! Why? Because I am a fucking jackass THAT'S WHY! _He ran up behind her to hear her on her cell phone.

"Ya i'm coming home tonight" she said Harry muttered a spell to hear the other person on the other end.

"**You know that me and Nell will go down and kick that guy's ass for you right." **

"Ya I know Luna"

"**OK well ill see you tomorrow then love ya like a sister." **

"You to bye" Ginny hung up the phone and turned to see Harry.

She smiled at him warmly "hi" she said.

"Hey look I wanted to say that I'm sorry I knew you weren't ready and I had sex with you anyway that was not right.''

''You're right Harry it wasn't right but its not your fault. I knew it was to soon for me to go that far but I didn't say stop. I WANTED you to do that with me and I don't regret it. I thought I did but I really don't so please don't feel bad, the song wasn't meant to make you feel bad; it was meant to say goodbye. I'm going home a few days early" she said then she gave him a hug and said her last words to him. "Look me up if you're ever in New York o.k.?"

He smiled "will do." and with that the most amazing girl Harry had ever met drove out oh his life. She had showed him a new way of thinking. Any other girl in the world would have told him off. Even though what she said was true IF Ginny HAD said stop Harry would have. She had this odd way of laughing that made his heart sing. Her eyes always sparkled even when she was sad. She was so brilliant and original no one knew what was going to come out of her mouth next! She always said what she thought, it didn't matter who was watching!

And in that moment Harry Potter realized that he had messed it up with the only girl he had ever loved.


End file.
